Season 4 of Quentin Lance
The fourth season of the American television series Quentin Lance, based on characters from DC Comics related to the Green Arrow franchise, revolves around the characters of James Gordon and Bruce Wayne. The season is produced by Primrose Hill Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television, with Bruno Heller, Danny Cannon, and John Stephens serving as executive producers. Synopsis Starling City's origin story continues to unfold, and as the show enters its fourth season, the stakes will be higher than ever! With the Seventh Circle decimated, the aftermath of the Merlin virus crippling the city, and every (surviving) villain in Starling City’s underworld jockeying for power, Quentin Lance and the SCPD will have their hands full. And that’s just the beginning! What threat does Ra's al Ghul pose, and will the Count regain his title as the King of Starling City? What new villains are in store for season four, and what does Oliver Queen's season finale reveal mean for Starling City — and his ultimate destiny? Cast Main Cast * Joshua Jackson as Quentin 'Larry' Lance * Donal Logue as Harry Stein * Ty Simpkins as Oliver Queen/Dark Hunter * Julia Harkavy as Dinah Drake * David Ramsey as Walter Steele * Crystal Reed as Amanda Westfield * Jessica Lucas as Larissa Darhk * Seth Gabel as Werner Zytle/The Count * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter * Corey Michael Smith as Temple Fugate * Alexander Siddig as Ra's al Ghul Recurring Cast (Must have 3 or more episode appearances) * Kelcy Griffin as Vanessa Harper * Anthony Carrigan as Hannibal Bates * Maggie Geha as Veronica Dale * Peyton List as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Christopher Convery as Peter Wallenstein * Marina Benedict as Cherry * Stu "Large" Riley as Tobias Church * Benedict Samuel as Professor Merlin/The Black Magician Confirmed Plotlines * Oliver Queen will begin his training to become the Green Arrow * The main villain is a result of Quentin's actions in the first season * Ra's Al Ghul will return as an antagonist for Oliver. * Tommy Merlyn and Simon Morrison will make an appearance. * Poison Ivy will come to Starling City. * Quentin Lance will join a task force between the SCPD and Scotland Yard to bring in British terrorist Eddie Feyers. Episodes # '"The Count of Starling City"-'''In the aftermath of the Merlin virus incident, the Count has regained control of Starling City's underworld and begun issuing "Licenses of Misconduct;" every criminal who possesses one can commit a "legal crime," though not approved by Lance and Oliver. Sin and a reluctant Larissa agree to a license. When a group of unlicensed mobsters led by Tobias Church decides to defeat the Count, they release Adams from Iron Heights Prison to help him produce vertigo. Knowing that Lance and the legal system are unable to get the job down, Oliver decides to fight the licenses himself. That night, the Count opens the Midnight Lounge, but Church and his gang are captured before they can attack the party but, when the Count decides to execute them, Veronica turns on him and cuts the power. Church uses the vertigo on Zytle before being arrested by Lance. The toxin makes Zytle see an escaped Tockman. Oliver steals the list of licensed criminals, but is then found on the scene of a robbery by the SCPD. Grady, an associate of Tobias Church, who escaped from the party, returns to Adam's house, but discovers Adams to be dead and Zytle injecting vertigo into him. # '"Fundamentals"-'Lance frees Oliver. Zytle gives the former 24 hours to apprehend Grady in order to prove the SCPD is still efficient. With no support from the other cops, even Stein, Lance walks into Iron Heights Prison and fights off dozens of inmates while under the influence of vertigo that Zytle secretly dosed him with. He walks into a hallucination and sees a dying Dinah, but successfully overcomes his fear and uses water to nullify the inmates' reaction to the toxin, forcing Zytle to run. Zytle mocks the SCPD when Lance is unable to charge him and offers the policemen a spot on his payroll. Lance decides to visit Adam Hunt, who is now managing a sugar plantation in Africa, to help defeat the Count. Meanwhile, Sin and Larissa meet with a presumably demised Carrie, who asks them to join her arms business, onto which Zytle later forces a license. After being convinced of Carrie's sincerity, Sin and Larissa decide to join. Veronica robs a Chinese potion store and drinks a combination of them, turning feral,. After Oliver almost gets killed during his vigilantism, Walter, who seems to be aware of his activities, provides him with a "Prototype Suit," making him faster and more resilient. Oliver then decides to call himself the Dark Hunter. # '"Gauntlet"-'Lance goes to Africa to find Hunt to seek his help in bringing down Zytle. Walter is revealed to be working in forensics for the SCPD and he becomes interested when Michael Holt and his husband Paul are attacked since gay couples have been attacked all over the city. Oliver then decides to help in the investigation by having Walter pose as a gay man after he and Walter visit Michael in the hospital, with Walter promising to do everything he can bring in the criminals who killed Paul. This leads to Oliver to mobster Moxie Manheim. Oliver reveals that Manheim's associate Kebo has been drawing negative attention to the Warhogs by coordinating the recent attacks against homosexuals. Oliver adds that Kebo has a personal vendetta against homosexuals because he was twice a victim of gang rape while in prison. Despite this, Manheim states that Oliver won't have earned the right to be heard until he himself runs the Warhogs' initiation. Oliver reveals that Kebo has been drawing negative attention to the Warhogs by coordinating the recent attacks against homosexuals. Oliver adds that Kebo has a personal vendetta against homosexuals because he was twice a victim of gang rape while in prison. Despite this, Manheim states that Oliver won't have earned the right to be heard until he himself runs the Warhogs' initiation gauntlet. Oliver agrees, taking a heavy beating, and eventually having to drag himself to the end of the line. While successful, he is badly hurt. When asked what he wants, Oliver explains that it's only a matter of time before the police follow the same trail he did to find Kebo. With the pressure on, a desperate Kebo reveals that he contracted AIDS as a result of his rape, which he felt justified the murder of homosexuals. Manheim kills Kebo and allows Oliver to leave. In Africa, Lance meets with Hunt at his sugar plantation requesting for his help in bringing down Zytle. Hunt refuses not wanting to have anything to do with the mob anymore and instead sends his associate Amanda Westfield. Lance later visits a village where he meets with Amanda, and the two start kissing. # '"Path of The Blade"-'''Carrie is revealed to have been revived by Ra's and tasked with retrieving the knife. She sends Sin to steal it from Zytle at the docks, however, coincidentally Oliver is there as well as the Dark Hunter and learns about the knife. Zytle then antiquist Niles Winthrop and his grandson, Alex, study the knife. Ra's later shows up and kills Niles, forcing Alex to escape with the knife. Zytle demands from Stein and he assigns Lance to the case. Lance and Zytle find Alex and are attacked by Ra's' psychotic enforcers. Oliver, who is meeting Alex in hopes of acquiring the knife, escapes the scene with him. Lance is visited by President Kushna, a Nanda Parbat official before Walter tells Lance about the previous activities of Ra's. Alex and Oliver return to Niles' museum, where the former has hidden the knife. After recovering it, the enforcers attack them just as Jim arrives and kills one while luring the other away. Ra's holds Alex hostage, demanding the knife, which Oliver deems too important. An impressed Ra's kills Alex and is arrested, implied to be part of his scheme. Deciding to not go after the knife, Zytle threatens Amanda against contemplating a takeover. He uses her to trap and execute crime families loyal to Adam Hunt, completely trusting Amanda, who tells Lance that it was all part of her plan. A man named Temple Fugate wins a science fair, however, he becomes enraged when news comes of Alex Winthrop's murder and he becomes inspired to be like William Tockman, who is revealed to be his former classmate.